Landon Evans
Landon Evans is Rockin' Rhino, the Yellow Spy Ranger of Power Rangers Spy Squadron. He is the serious one in the group. His Animaroid partner is Ryan Osirio. He is grey-aromantic and asexual. His Spyonic Powers allow him to manipulate earth/stone/rock, and super strength. However, if he overuses his powers, he may collapse from the pressure, or may pull a muscle. Biography He inherited his Dad's ability to manipulate earth, though small at first, though this wasn't the only problem; he was born with an insufficient amount of muscle tissue, and therefore rrequired a tissue transplant. He did require bionics, like the others, as he had inherited a superpower. During the two-prong surgery, an Enertron meteor fragment fell right in the room he was in, then caused to things to happen: the muscle-steroid serum was supercharged, then it's chemical makeup was accidently drank by a baby Landon, resulting in his muscles being enhanced permanently and him being an abnormally strong baby (the birth of his Super-strength) ;then merged with his bionics and gave him a stronger ability to manipulate earth/rock/stone (especially due to how much supercharged concrete was created in this incident), due to his natural hard-as-a-rock like personality. TBA Personality He is a hard-headed, stubborn, and down-to-earth individual. He is also the most serious one in the group, but also the strong-willed never-say-never kind of guy. He's also somewhat egotistical. Rockin' Rhino, Yellow Spy Ranger - Yellow Guardian Ranger= Guardian Mode is the Spy Rangers' power up, given to them by Legendary Rangers after each individual ranger learne an important lesson. ;Arsenal: *Spy Meta-Morpher *Morphin' Cards *LegenDisks *Guardian Claw *Spy Saber - Super Mode *Grappler Gun * Mammoth Mauler * Bison Axe *Rhino Rammer ;Zords: * Rhino SpyZord * Bison SpyZord * Mammoth WonderZord - Legendary Ranger Mode= - Space Yellow= *Yellow Space Ranger (male version)(SM Episode 5) **Weapons ***Star Slinger - Galaxy Yellow= *Galaxy Yellow (SM Episode 5, 7) **Weapons ***Transdagger - Delta Daggers, Magna Talon - Wild Force Yellow= *Yellow Wild Force Ranger (SM Episode 4, 6) **Weapons ***Yellow Eagle Sword ****Jungle Sword *** Armadillo Puck ****Jungle Blaster - Ninja Storm Yellow= *Yellow Wind Ranger **Weapons ***Ninja Sword ***Lion Hammer - SPD Yellow= *S.P.D. Yellow Ranger (SM Episode 1, 2, 3) **Weapons ***DeltaMax Striker - Mystic Force Yellow= *Yellow Mystic Ranger **Weapons ***Magi Staff ****Magi Staff - Crossbow Mode - Jungle Fury Yellow= *Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger (male version) (SM Episode 3, 6) **Weapons ***Jungle Bo ***Battle Claws ***Jungle Mace - Ranger Yellow= *Ranger Operator Series Yellow (male version) (SM Episode 2) **Weapons ***Zip Charger - Samurai Yellow= *Yellow Samurai Ranger (male version) (SM Episode 1, 5, 8) **Weapons ***Spin Sword ****Earth Slicer }} - Blue Rangers= - Dino Thunder Blue= *Thundermax Saber *Tricera Shield - Jungle Fury Blue= **Weapons ***Tiger Battle Claws ***Jungle Tonfa ***Jungle Fan }} - Other Colors= - Dino Charge Black= *Dino Charge Black Ranger **Weapons ***Gaburevolver ***Gaburicalibur ***Parasa-Gun }} }} - Legendary Sentai Mode= - DenziYellow= *DenziYellow (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch - VulPanther= *VulPanther (Episode 6, 7, 46, 51, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) *Rolling Panther - GoggleYellow= *GoggleYellow (Episode 8, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger) **Ribbon Sparks - DynaYellow= *DynaYellow (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion **Super Dynamite ***New Super Dynamite - Yellow4= (male version) *Yellow4 (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge - Yellow Flash= *Yellow Flash (male version) (Episode 27) **Prism Batons - Yellow Mask= *Yellow Mask (male version)(Episode 12, 28, 51) **Shadow Clone **Life Aura - Yellow Lion= *Yellow Lion (Episode 25, 30, 45, 51) **Lion Bazooka - Yellow Turbo= *Yellow Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack - FiveYellow= *FiveYellow (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 23, 42, 49, 51) **Weapons ***Five Blaster ***Melody Tact ***Super Five Ball **Attacks ***Brother Attack - Yellow Owl= *Yellow Owl (Episode 9, 28) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword - KirinRanger= *KirinRanger (Episode 5, 22, 33, 47) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Great Wheel Blade **Attacks ***Heavenly Time Star: Time Reversal ***Qi-Power Bomber ***Qi-Power Shoot - Yellow Buster= - ToQ 2Gou= - Colour Switches= - Blue= - Green= - Pink= }} }} }} - Other Colors= - Battle Cossack= - ChangeMermaid= - ChangePegasus= - Kyoryu Black= *Kyoryu Black **Weapons ***Gaburevolver ***Gaburicalibur ***Parasa-Gun }} }} }} }} }} }} Category:Human Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Power Rangers Spy Squadron Category:Male Category:PR Power Archetype Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Athletic Archetype Category:Elemental Ranger Category:Male Yellow Ranger